Sorella
by Chilla
Summary: Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh. Apa kabar?


_"Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh."_

Ini aku. Saudara sedarahmu. Dalam pembuluh kita, berenang-renang cairan merah yang sama.

Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh.

Sudahkah kau membenciku? Ah, itu pertanyaan retoris. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ya, bagus. Tanamlah kebencian itu. Terus, terus, terus.. sampai itu menguasai ragamu. Tapi, jangan jiwamu.

..Meski akhirnya prediksiku ternyata salah.

* * *

**Sorella**

.

Genre: Family/Angst

Rate: K+

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

_If I recall them one by one, I thought I understood all of them  
But, my words began to fade, right next to me_

_.  
A night without answer, _

_a fragment of warmth, _

_and a faraway yearning, _

_I live just by repeating those.._

_._

**(No Regret Life - Nakushita Kotoba)**

* * *

.

Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh.

_Apa kabar?_

Baik? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di akademi Ninja. Jangan nakal ya. Sempurnakan jutsu _Gokakyuu_-mu. Dan—lampauilah nilai raporku ketika aku di akademi dulu.. Oke?

_Kabarku?_ Ah, baik sekali kau menanyakan itu. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Masih hidup, sehat, dan bernafas. Tapi..tangan dan jiwaku sudah tidak lagi.

Tanganku sudah kotor, Sasuke. _Jiwaku?_ Ah, tak sopan menanyakan itu. Karena ia kini tak lebih dari sekadar roh hampa yang.._kelam._ Hitam. Buram.

Dan tahukah kau? Kepalaku dihargai 50 juta ryo, _Sasuke._

* * *

_._

_Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh._

Kau sudah makan siang hari ini? Aku harap sudah. Makan pakai apa? Fufu, aku masih ingat kalau kau dulu sering sekali merengek-rengek minta dibuatkan sup tomat oleh _Kaa-san._

Ah, sudah lama sekali ya..

Tapi anehnya, kau tak pernah mau memakan sup tomat buatan Aniki-mu ini. Cih, dasar tidak sopan. Omong-omong..kau mau tahu satu hal?

_Partner_-ku disini diare selama seminggu karena memakan sup tomat buatanku.

* * *

.

Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh.

Kau sudah makan malam, kan? Jangan telat makan, lho. Aku tak mau lambungmu yang lemah itu sakit. Sebab, tak ada orang yang akan mengurusmu kalau kau mendadak tidak sehat.

_Aku?_ Oh, terima kasih telah menanyakan itu. Kau memang adik yang baik. Makan malam terakhirku..hmm, sekitar sehari yang lalu? Ah, aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Hidup disini keras, Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat—makan daun-daunan yang dipetik dari hutan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ah ya, Sasuke? Aku benci mengatakan ini padamu, tapi..

_..aku rindu masakan _Kaa-san.

* * *

.

_Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh._

Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah? Pasti menyenangkan ya. Aniki dulu waktu seumuranmu punya banyak penggemar, lho. Aniki memang keren, sih. Kau jangan kalah ya.

Dan..kurasa gadis berambut harummanis yang jadi rekan setimmu itu menaruh mata padamu, adik kecil. Ah—sepertinya aku salah bicara. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk urusan ini, Sasuke.

Ah ya, Sasuke? Bertemanlah yang banyak ya. Agar kau tidak kesepian.

...

Disini sunyi sekali.

* * *

.

_Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh._

Sudah berapa misi yang kau jalani? Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Pulanglah hidup-hidup. Umurmu masih panjang. Kau masih punya impian yang belum terlaksana, kan..?

_..Membunuhku._

Disini? Ah, aku disini sudah menjalankan banyak misi, adik kecil. Tak terhitung. Kau iri padaku? Tidak, _itu tak perlu._ Kuberitahu kau satu hal, Sasuke..;

_Tak satupun diantara misi-misiku itu yang tak menumpahkan darah._

* * *

_._

Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh.

_Apa kabar?_ Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Kudengar kau telah lari dari Konoha, ya? Mengapa, Sasuke? Aku menyesal mengetahuinya. Tapi tentunya—bukanlah hakku untuk mengatur-atur hidupmu..ya kan, _adik kecilku tersayang?_

..Karena kau bahkan tak sudi lagi memanggilku _'Kakak'._

Tak apa. _Aku mengerti._ Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah Otouto-ku, Sasuke.

Doaku selalu menyertaimu. Hitam atau putih, jahat atau baik, _terang atau kelam.._

Dipihak manapun kau berdiri, aku tak ambil peduli.

.

Ah ya, Sasuke? Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini. Entah kenapa, dadaku rasanya begitu sakit..

.

_Aku tak bisa bernafas normal._

* * *

_**##**  
_

Pemuda berambut arang itu berjalan menyusuri hutan, dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Di belakangnya, partner-nya yang berkulit kebiruan mengawasinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Itachi-_san_? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia hanya mengangguk, seraya meneruskan perjalanannya. Tapi mendadak—

_"-ohok!"_

Ia terbatuk-yang segera ditahannya dengan belah telapak tangannya. Ketika ia menatap jemari itu, ada darah yang ternoda disana.

"Itachi-_san?!_" seru sang partner hampir panik dari belakang. Sang pemuda bersandar sesaat pada sebuah pohon, telapak tangan yang berlumur darah tadi diam-diam diusapkannya pada batang kayu yang ada di dekatnya, hingga tangan itu kini bersih sempurna.

"Tak apa," jawabmu sambil berbalik meneruskan perjalanan. Dalam hati, kau mengulang-ngulang sebuah kalimat, yang bagimu terdengar seperti sebuah mantra—

_"..Aku harus tetap hidup... Harus.."_

**_##_**

* * *

_._

_Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh._

Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Ah ya, Sasuke. Kudengar kau telah berhasil membunuh Sannin maniak ular itu. Benarkah?

_Hmm._

Aku tak menyangka. _Kau memang adik kecilku yang hebat._ Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke—berhasil membunuh orang bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Dan hei, kau pasti kaget bila mendengarku menceramahimu sesuatu tentang moral seperti ini. Ironis. Padahal, Aniki-mu sendiri ini bisa dibilang amoral. _Shinobi hampa, tanpa jiwa._

Oh ya, mungkin aku tak berhak sama sekali mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi.. Bolehkah aku minta satu hal padamu, _Sasuke?_

Cepatlah datang padaku. **Cepat.**

**.**

_Kurasa..waktuku tak lama lagi._

* * *

**_##_**

Laki-laki berkulit pucat kebiruan itu mengetuk pintu didepannya ragu, sebelum kemudian mengulang ketukannya sekali lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Itachi-_san?"_

Sunyi. Laki-laki yang bernama Kisame itu merasa sedikit cemas pada keadaan _partner_-nya, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk begitu saja kedalam.

Dan..itulah dia. Sang _partner_ berambut hitam yang kini tengah setengah tertidur di atas meja, botol-botol obat tertata di dekatnya. Beberapa di antaranya hampir kosong.

Kisame menghela nafas. _'Hh..dasar keras kepala._' Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat keadaan _partner-_nya. Di tengah temaram cahaya lilin, wajah sang Uchiha itu hampir serupa zombie. _Pucat dan tanpa warna._

Ketika ia melihat ada secarik kertas dan sebuah pena yang tergenggam erat di kepalan tangan partner-nya, ia segera melangkah mundur, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meskipun ia adalah kriminal level S, ia bukanlah orang rendahan yang suka mengganggu privasi orang lain.

.

.

..Meskipun samar-samar ia melihat tulisan_ 'Untuk Sasuke'_ tercoret di kertas yang terlipat itu.

**##**

* * *

.

_"Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh."_

Aku senang. Hari ini mungkin adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan untukku.

_..Karena kau akan menemuiku._

Sudah setinggi apa kau sekarang? Apakah kau telah melampauiku? Dan..apakah kau telah tumbuh menjadi setampan aku?

...

Hiraukan kalimat terakhir itu.

.

Yang pasti, aku benar-benar _bahagia_ pagi ini.

* * *

**##**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasangkan topi Akatsuki-nya yang terletak di samping tempat tidur di kepalanya, lalu meminum botol obat terakhir dari persediaannya—sebelum kemudian keluar. Sang _partner_ telah menunggu di depan. Seringai tipis terpampang di wajah laki-laki berambut kebiruan itu.

"Sudah siap, Itachi-san?"

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ayo berangkat."

* * *

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Epilog:_**

**_._**

_Hei, adik kecilku yang bodoh._

Mungkin aku sudah tak ada ketika kau membaca ini..

Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui satu hal,

.

.

.

_Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**


End file.
